A Sweet Tea Party
by bebo9147
Summary: Honey-Senpi tried to figure out a way to tell Mori his feelings. So he decides to set up a sweet little tea party with Ousa-chan. For Phoebe, my adorable little sister.


**~ Hi, this is just a cute little fluffy fic I wrote for my sister who really like's this pairing. So I hope you guy's enjoy :) ~**

"Takashi? Takashi? Takashi? Takashi? Takashi? Takashi? Takash-"

"Yes?" Mori said softly, interrupting Honey.

"Would you like some cake?" He asked as he held a plate with a slice of vanilla cake with strawberry icing and a strawberry on the side.

"No thanks..." Mori replied.

"Are you sure? Ousa-chan said he wanted some, and he wanted you to have some too! Oh, that reminds me..." Honey pulled a small piece of paper from his pocket. He passed it up to Mori. "Ousa-chan and I want you to come to a tea party this afternoon..." He said as his golden eyes grew larger. Mori found it difficult to say no to such an adorable boy.

Mori nodded making a huge grin appear on Honey's face.

"Great! Meet me here..." Honey said pointing to the location written on the paper. Mori nodded and stood up.

* * *

Honey walked around the table he had set up. Ouran Academy was empty, besides the two boys who were on opposite sides if the school. Honey set up a table by the fountain in the beautiful garden.

The table had a beautiful white table cloth draped over it. The ends of the cloth had golden patterns of roses, flowers and tiny bunnies. There were three chairs positioned at the circular shaped table. A tray that had stem with three plates on it sat in the middle. The plates started small then grew. On the trays there were little cupcakes and strawberries.

Beside that was a fancy tea pot. The pot was a really light baby pink colour that had hot pink pictures along it. The pictures along the tea pot were matching the ones on the table cloth but a different colour. They also matched the ones on the tea cups an plates. Honey held onto Ousa-chan tightly to his chest.

"Ousa-chan, he's not coming is he?" Honey said as his eyes reared up a little. He was about to walk away when Mori ran into him. Honey fell over but dropped Ousa-chan, which cushioned his fall. Mori gasped and picked the smaller boy up. Honey grinned and hugged Mori, leaving his bunny on the floor.

"I thought you forgot!" Honey said happily.

"Sorry for being late..." Mori apologised. Honey grinned and held on to his hand. Mori stated down at Honey as he picked up his bunny and walked to the table. Honey sat down, and Mori sat across from him. Ousa-chan was placed in a chair when a warm breeze pushed a few light purple flowers over the two boys. Honey pored some tea into his and Mori's cups.

"Do you want some cake?" Honey asked. Mori shook his head. "More for me!" Honey said in a cute voice as he stacked a few cupcakes next to his tea cup. Mori took a sip of his tea, thinking about Honey. He watched as the blonde haired boys honey coloured eyes scanned over the cake and his bunny with excitement. Mori placed his tea cup down when he saw something behind those cheerful eyes. Something that he couldn't put into words.

"What did you bring me here for?" Mori asked.

"For a tea party of course!" Honey said putting on a huge smile. Mori sighed.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Honey nodded and ate one of the cupcakes.

Mori turned his head to look at the fountain that sprayed water into the water surrounding it. Honey watched as the wind blew his hair back. He smiled softly to himself when he saw the way Mori's smokey grey eyes shifted from the fountain to his tea cup. Honey wondered about the many mysteries those eyes held. Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore.

Honey held into his tea cup and stared down into the half full cup. He cleared his throat, catching Mori's attention.

"Takashi... I didn't bring you here just for the tea... I have something important to tell you..." Honey said nervously. A blush appeared on his sweet creamy face. Mori looked at Honey carefully.

"For a while now I've been having some... Strange, feelings. Every time I see you, I get nervous. When you talk to me my heart flutters and I get butterflies in my stomach. I didn't know what these feelings were until I thought about it with Ousa-chan. And I think I decided what it is..." Honey said softly. Mori listened to the smaller boy carefully.

"I-I think I'm in love with you Takashi..." Honey said softly. Mori stood up and walked around to the other boy. He knelt down in front of him and grabbed his hands.

"I love you too..." Mori said softly. Honey wrapped his arms around Mori's neck and pulled him closer to him. He did something that's been on his mind for a while now. He leaned in, closing all the space between them, and kissed him tenderly.

Mori responded by kissing back, savouring the sweet taste Honey's lips held.

Honey pulled away and giggled. "Want some cake?" Honey asked. Mori nodded. Honey got a cupcake an held it to Mori's lips. He took a bite and enjoyed the tea party that turned into a wonderful first date.

**~ I hope you enjoyed :) 3 ~**


End file.
